This art derives from that of steam power which wastes the latent heat of evaporation which changes liquid molecules to gas molecules. Despite this great loss, steam power was the predominant power source during the industrial revolution.
Previously, heat was thought to be a mysterious caloric fluid, which did work somewhat similar to water in a water mill. Despite the advent of acceptance by science of the molecular theory and the kinetic theory of matter, which posit heat in a substance as molecular vibratory kinetic energy of the substance, scientists and others well versed in thermodynamics to this day resolutely deny any possible relationship between the molecule and thermodynamic art. This is because of implanted error. Nothing could be farther from the scientific truth than this legendary dogma.
The second law of thermodynamics as a rule applying to sensible heat, and only to sensible heat is correct--that sensible heat must change temperature to do work. But as a law applying also to latent heat, which does not and cannot change temperature, as presently it taught is a psuedo scientific hobgoblin of misinformation seemingly contrived to scare off any attempt to convert latent heat. In this it has been eminently successful for some 150 years.
Molecules of a substance that can change phase will have a much greater distance of vibratory motion when in the gas phase then when in the liquid phase when both phases are at the same temperature and pressure. Their molecular vibratory kinetic energy (MVKE), which is their heat content, will be proportionately much greater in the gas molecules and smaller in the liquid molecules because their MVKE will be proportional to the square of their velocities, and since their frequency, or time period of vibratory motion, is the same, the velocity of the gas molecules will need to be much greater in order to move a much further distance within the same time period.
When phase changeable gas molecules impact a means for converting MVKE and do work, they will become liquid molecules by yielding the MVKE which caused them to change from liquid to gas. This will cause a local vacuum.
MVKE of the gas molecules previously has been considered impossible to convert to work because their vibratory motion causes a balance of force of the MVKE in all directions. This circumstance is remedied simply by combining a displacement system of motion with the molecular vibratory system. This motion can be caused by the local vacuum.
This causes addition of vibratory motion velocity to displacement motion velocity in the fore direction and subtraction of vibratory motion velocity from displacement motion velocity in the aft direction. This imbalance of forces results in a net molecular monodirectional force in the fore direction which can do work.
A search of the prior art, which included U.S. patents and technical literature, did not disclose any apparatuses or processes which read directly on the claims of the present invention. However, the following U.S. patents issued to the applicant, are considered related:
U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED 4,387,576 Bissell 14 June 1983 4,249,385 Bissell 10 February 1981 4,085,591 Bissell 25 April 1978
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,576 patent is a continuation-in-part of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,385 patent and discloses usage of exhaust of an internal combustion gas turbine and its heat as the gas mixed with the evaporable liquid, the vapor mixture of which would supply a vapor turbine which could be connected by a common shaft to the gas turbine.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,385 patent discloses a two-phase thermal energy conversion system which employs a mixture of vapor of an evaporable liquid such as water with a gas such as air which is not liquefiable within the operating range of temperature and pressure of the system. Heat of vaporization is supplied by one or both the liquid and gas and may be below the boiling point of the liquid. The increase of pressure or volume is converted to mechanical power by a prime mover while the temperature and pressure are reduced.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,591 patent discloses a continuous flow evaporative-type thermal energy recovery apparatus. The apparatus evaporates hot water into air, preferably to saturation of the air, which is then supplied to a low pressure gas turbine. The turbine, in turn, performs work by expansion of the mixture of hot water vapor and air.